Konoha Chou Hospital
by Akarima Tsukichi
Summary: "Tap - tapi penyakit ini - - "/"Ya, penyakit yang memiliki resiko besar terhadap kematian...Penyakit yang menular melalui kontak darah. Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh virus yang seratus kali lebih ganas dari HIV..Penyakit-"/Chap 3 UP/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi-moshi, minna-san ! ^^**

**Perkenalkan saya Rima, author baru di FFN..**

**Ini fanfic perdana saya, jadi harap maklum kalau jelek..( _ _)**

**Langsung aja ya..**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary : **Menceritakan kisah-kisah yang terjadi di Konoha Chuo Hospital.

**Genre :** Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **Untuk saat ini little KakaSaku

**Rated :** T

**Warning : **AU, OOC, OC, abal, gaje dan pastinya many Typo.

.

.

.

.

**^~►Konoha Chou Hospital◄~^**

**By: Akarima Tsukichi**

**Chapter 1 **

Gadis itu masih terus saja menekan dada seseorang yang kelihatan terbaring lemah. Bulir-bulir keringat yang sebesar biji jagung tampak jelas di dahi lebarnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang diikat tinggi naik turun setempo dengan gerakan lengannya.

**PIIPPPPP…**

Bunyi detektor jantung menggema di ruang kamar pasien nomor 286. Ruang yang berisi gadis merah muda, pria perak, dan seorang anak berambut pirang terbaring di kasur. Layar pada detektor menunjukkan garis lurus yang tidak ada ujung. Ya, hanya garis lurus yang ujungnya entah dimana. Bagi kaum awam mungkin bisa disebut tidak ada harapan lagi atau dengan kata lain si-Pasien tidak dapat diselamatkan hidupnya. Tetapi, lain halnya bagi seorang **'Dokter'**. Menurut 'mereka' masih ada harapan untuk hidup selagi masih ada niat yang kuat.

"Biar saya yang gantikan, Dokter Sakura," tawar pria berambut perak yang hanya berdiri sejak tadi. Terlihat kecemasan dari air mukanya. Walaupun sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker, tetap saja kecemasannya tak dapat disembunyikan.

Gadis ituSakura menggeleng cepat dan tidak bergeming dari kegiatannya. Masih saja menekan dada anak perempuan berambut pirang.

"Tapi sudah hampir setengah jam kamu melakukan ini." tawar pria perak itu lagi.

Sedangkan yang diajak berbicara, tidak menjawab ataupun sekedar merespon. Ya, sudah setengah jam lalu Sakura berusaha menyelamatkan pasien-nya. Tak ada rasa kelelahan ataupun kepenatan menjalar di tubuhnya. Niatnya cuma satu, yaitu **menyelamatkan pasien**.

_"Kami-sama, kumohon selamatkanlah anak ini,"_ batin Sakura berulang kali.

**PIIIIP…..**

Bunyi detektor jantung masih menggema ditelinga mereka. Tak ada perubahan bunyi maupun gambar yang tertera pada layar. Masih saja sama.

_"Kami-sama, kumohon! Hidup anak ini masih panjang! Biarkan ia meraih cita-citanya! Jangan hapus senyumnya untuk sekarang, Kami-sama!"_

Tak terasa mata emerald Sakura telah basah.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes **

Air mata Sakura pun bergulir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya hingga ke dada pasiennya.

Seakan tak ada rasa kelelahan, Sakura masih saja masih menekan dada anak itu. Mencoba mencari adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan dari anak itu. Walaupun ia tahu itu mustahil. Walaupun bagai mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

**PIIP…PIIP…PIIPP…**

**PIIP…PIIP…PIP…**

Kali ini bunyi detektor itu berbeda. Ya, berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini bunyinya nampak di layar detektor itu tidak terpampang lagi garis lurus yang tak berujung, melainkan nampak seperti berbukit-bukit membentuk gelombang transversal.

**BRUKK!**

Gadis merah muda itu terkulai lemas. Hampir saja badannya menyentuh lantai yang keras, kalau pria perak itu tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Di..dia..hh..masih..hh..hidup, kakashi," kata Sakura pelan mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit berantakan. Terlihat senyum tipis diwajahnya sebelum matanya tertutup.

"Kau berhasil Sakura!" ucap kakashi─nama pria perak itu. Sekilas ia mengecup pelan dahi gadis dipelukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**^~►Konoha Chou Hospital◄~^**

Konoha Chuo Hospital─Rumah Sakit ternama diseluruh penjuru dunia. 'Ternama' bukan karena keburukan atau kejelekan, tapi 'ternama' karena mutu dan kualitas yang membanggakan. Kualitas para Dokter yang tidak perlu ditanya. Para Dokter dan suster yang melayani setiap pasien dengan baik. Kamar pasien yang cukup luas dan nyaman.

_Siapa juga yang tidak mau berobat di sini ?_

Apalagi di setiap kamar pasien dilengkapi perabotan yang cukup lengkap, seperti: AC pendingin ruangan, kulkas mini untuk menyimpan makanan dan tak lupa ranjang pasien yang begitu nyaman.

Dengan kualitas Dokter yang begitu baik plus fasilitas yang super lengkap membuat banyak orang berpikir,"Wah..Pasti biaya berobatnya mahal!".

Jangan berpikir seperti itu, karena berobat disini tidak dipungut biaya. (Perhatian: tidak dipungut biaya alias **GRATIS**).

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan gaji orang-orang yang bekerja disana ?_

Gaji para Dokter, Suster, atau bahkan Cleaning Service pun dibayar langsung oleh Pemerintah Konoha atau, sering disebut Hokage.

Para Dokter yang bekerja di sana telah berpengalaman dan terkenal dalam bidang masing-masing. Misalnya Kakashi Hatake sang Dokter Bedah──anak dari Sakumo Hatake, perintis Konoha Chuo Hospital; Sasuke Uchiha Dokter Gigi yang tampan sekaligus dingin; Ino Yamanaka sang Dokter Kecantikan (baca:Kulit) dan Sakura Haruno si Dokter Anak yang belum lama menjadi Dokter. Namun, karena keramahannya pada pasien yang masih belia diapun menjadi terkenal.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura ?" Tanya seorang wanita blonde dengan jas putih-Ino Yamanaka. Rambut pirangnya diikat kuda dengan poni menjuntai menutupi sebelah matanya-yang tentunya tak menutupi kecantikannya-. Sebelah mata diamondnya menatap Sakura yang tengah membuka mata.

"Uuumm.. Ya.." jawab Sakura seadanya seraya mengangkat badannya berusaha bangkit dari ranjang.

"Ah.. Jangan bangun dulu.." cegah Ino. Ino menuntun sahabatnya itu untuk istirahat lagi di ranjang. "Istirahatlah sebentar lagi.. Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kamu sering pingsan ?"

"Haahh.. Paling juga kecapekan," jawab Sakura datar. Terlihat ada jeda sebentar,"O ya, bagaimana dengan pasienku, Shion? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia sudah sadar?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Hmm.. Dia baik-baik saja, namun sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri. Dan kau tahu, tadi Ibunya Shion dating menjenguk.."

"Hah? Benarkah?" Sakura nampak terlonjak kaget.

"Ya, akhirnya dia sadar bahwa anaknya lebih berharga daripada kepentingan apapun di dunia ini. O ya, tadi dia juga meminta maaf dan berterimakasih kepadamu, Sakura."

"Bagaimana cara 'wanita sombong' itu meminta maaf dan berterimakasih?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mmm..Begini.. Ehm..Ehm.. Dokter tolong sampaikan ucapan maafku dan terima kasihku kepada dokter pinky..eh, salah.. Dokter Sakura saya maksud.." Ino mempraktekkan gaya bicara Ibu Shion, Mayou Ibarai-Artis yang sedang naik daun tetapi 'agak' sombong-. "Dia membuang semua egonya waktu itu.." timpal Ino lagi.

"Syukurlah.." kata Sakura. Tapi dia masih tidak habis pikir seorang Aktris terkenal meminta maaf dan berterimakasih kepadanya. Apalagi kemarin Aktris itu menghina Sakura dan tidak peduli pada putrinya.

**^~►Konoha Chou Hospital◄~^**

**Tok..Tok..**

Bunyi pintu diketuk seseorang.

"Ya, masuk.." kata Sakura menyadari ada yang berkunjung ke ruangannya.

Dari balik pintu, muncullah sesosok pria berambut perak-sebut saja Kakashi-. Ia mengenakan jas putih sebagaimana jas putih yang dikenakan para dokter. Dan pada bagian lengan jas sebelah kanan terdapat sedikit bercak merah yang masih baru. Nampaknya dokter ini baru menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"Sakura, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Hmm.. Ya, aku baik-baik saja.." Sakura menatap keganjilan pada jas Kakashi, "Sepertinya kamu terburu-buru ya? Sampai meninggalkan noda di jasmu yang putih bersih ini.." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Hmm.. Ya, begitulah.." Kakshi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Semua ini kan gara-gara…" kalimat Kakashi terpotong karena alarm dokternya berbunyi. "Ah.. Sial.." umpatnya. "Aku ada pasien lagi.. Jaa, Sakura.. Jaa, Ino.." katanya lagi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu berhambus pergi.

Sakura dan Ino hanya ber-sweat drop ria.

"Belum juga semenit bicara, udah langsung pergi. Memang Dokter Bedah yang super duper sibuk.." Kata Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ino hanya tersenyum-eh, bukan.. Mungkin lebih tepatnya 'tersenyum menyeringai'-.

**^~►Konoha Chou Hospital◄~^**

Sinar mentari masuk menembus kaca jendela yang bening. Sinar mentari pagi yang begitu menghangatkan dan menyejukkan kulit yang diterpanya. Sepertinya keadaan pagi yang tidak diundang ini mengusik tidur seorang anak perempuan. Anak berambut pirang yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dan dibagian tepi ranjang tertulis " Shion Ibarai, 15 tahun"

**Shion's POV**

Aku membuka pelan mataku. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sesaat. Lalu mengedarkan pandanganku.

Putih..

Ya, warna cat ruangan 286 ini putih. Dengan aroma terapi bunga lavender. Kuhirup aroma itu dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Benar-benar menenangkan hati. Kemudian aku melihat tangan kananku terhubung selang panjang yang berasal dari infus yang digantung agak tinggi dari ranjangku. Nyeri dan agak kaku yang terasa di tangan kananku. Kemudian, aku merasa tangan kiriku digenggam. Kudapati sosok wanita yang amat sangat kucintai, Ibuku. Ia nampak tertidur sambil menggenggam tanganku. Rambutnya kusut dan agak berantakan. Matanya pun membengkak dan sedikit lembab. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

_'Masih sudi rupanya ia menjenguk darah dagingnya?'_

Ibuku atau lebih dikenal dengan Mayou Ibarai adalah seorang Artis yang saat ini sedang dalam masa 'populer'. Ia adalah sosok sempurna dimataku. Rambut pirangnya yang sama denganku namun lebih terlihat ikal daripada rambutku yang lurus saja. Cantik, Baik, dan selalu tersenyum lembut. Selalu memandangku dengan tatapan hangat seorang ibu. Karena itu, aku sebagai 'anak beruntung' yang telah lahir dari rahimnya harus mematuhi semua perintahnya. Tapi, semenjak Ayah tiada, aku merasa ibu berbeda. Dia menjadi sombong, pemarah, dan bersikap kasar kepadaku.

_'Hahh? Tidak tidak tidak… Pikiran macam apa ini? Ibuku baik kok..' _belaku pada diri sendiri_. _

Saat ini aku mengidap suatu penyakit yang sangat sangat memperkecil panjang umurku. Penyakit yang baru akhir-akhir ini kuketahui telah bersarang dalam diriku dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Penyakit kanker darah, Leukimia. Leukimia adalah penyakit yang kelebihan leukosit(sel darah putih). Dimana peran Leukosit ini untuk memusnahkan benda-benda asing dan dianggap berbahaya. Karena jumlah leukosit melebihi batas normal beredar diseluruh tubuh, leukosit akan menyerang leukosit lain sehingga yang tadinya peran leukosit adalah untuk memusnahkan virus dan bakteri malah berpindah peran menghancurkan sesama leukosit. Karena leukosit tidak bekerja semestinya, maka aku si-penderita Leukimia mudah terkena infeksi dan pendarahan.

Leukimia, penyakit yang sering berada di novel-novel dan film-film yang ujung-ujungnya si-pengidap akan meninggal juga. Dan aku, sekarang sedang menunggu saat-saat kematianku. Aku menunggu ajal yang akan menjemputku. Aku pasrah terhadap Kami-sama yang mengatur takdir manusia.

_Pasrah…_

_Hidupku tak lama lagi.._

Setidaknya dulu aku berpikir begitu. Namun, semenjak aku dirawat oleh Dokter yang sangat kukagumi, Dokter Sakura Haruno. Dia membangkitkan semangat jiwaku yang pergi entah kemana. Gara-gara dia jugalah aku juga ingin menjadi dokter. Walau aku belum tahu menjadi Dokter apa ? , tapi aku ingin sekali menjalani profesi yang menolong banyak orang. Bukannya menjadi seorang Artis yang terkenal.

_"Karena ibu adalah seorang artis maka anaknya pun harus menjadi artis!" _kurang lebih begitu yang Ibu katakan padaku. Aku tidak bisa menolak perintahnya, karena aku tahu semua yang Ibu perintahkan kepadaku adalah yang terbaik bagiku. Tapi disisi lain, aku sudah sangat lelah. Lelah akan dunia 'Artis' yang gemerlap. Lelah harus berpura-pura akting di depan kamera. Lelah harus tersenyum untuk dijepret di sana sini. Lelah karena di sela-sela jam 'Artis'ku yang padat harus mendapat nilai sempurna di semua bidang pelajaran. Intinya Ibu menyuruhku agar aku menjadi seorang yang sempurna.

_"Jangan.. Jangan menyerah.. Shion-chan pasti sembuh !" _kata-kata Dokter Sakura terngiang terngiang di kepalaku. Tatapannya yang lembut dan senyumnya yang hangat mengingatkanku pada sosok Ibu waktu dahulu. Sosok Ibu dulu…

Masih saja kutatap sosok Ibu yang menggenggam tangan kiriku. Entah kenapa tangan kananku bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah. Tanganku membelai rambut pirangnya. Menyibak rambut pirangnya yang menutupi sebagian wajah anggunnya. Hingga bias kutatap sempurna setiap lekuk wajah Ibu. Wajah yang telah melahirkanku. Wajah yang telah membesarkanku. Wajah yang bersedih saat pemakaman Ayah. Wajah yang menjadi penopang hidupku. Wajah yang selalu mengajariku banyak hal. Wajah yang selalu memarahiku. Walau begitu…

Aku….

Sayang

Ibu

_"Maaf ya, bu.. _

_Bila aku pergi nanti, ibu akan sendirian menyandang nama keluarga Ibarai.. _

_Aku tahu Ibu tidak akan bersedih hanya karena aku pergi.._

_Ibuku kan seorang wanita yang tegar dan begitu kuat.._

_Dan ketika aku sudah pergi nanti.. _

_Aku akan bertemu Ayah.._

_Dan akan kuceritakan tentang Ibu yang kuat pada Ayah.."_

mataku telah basah akibat cairan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Cairan itu bergerak turun melewati pipiku, dagu hingga jatuh bebas ke selimut putih yang kukenakan. Cairan itu merembes hingga ke serat-serat terdalam dari selimutku.

"Shi…Shion…" suara wanita terdengar serak ditelingaku. Membuat nafasku tercekat di kerongkongan.

**^~TBC~^**

**Gimana ? Gimana ? Gimana ?**

**Jelekkah minna-san ?**

**Bagian manakah yang harus Rima perbaiki?  
**

**Fanfic ini bercerita tentang sebuah rumah sakit, dimana ada empat orang dokter hebat: Kakashi, Sasuke, Ino, dan Sakura. O ya sebenarnya tokoh utama cerita ini ada banyak sih.. Rima mengambil dari sudut pandang Dokter dan si-pasien..  
**

**Disini Rima menceritakan pasien yang menderita Leukimia. Penyakit yang paling sering muncul di film-film. Entah kenapa Rima ingin mengambil cerita tentang ini. Apalagi Leukimia ini di derita teman SD Rima. Sekarang dia tinggal di kota yang berbeda dengan Rima. Dan kalau gak salah setahun yang lalu, kakaknya meninggal dunia akibat Leukimia. Sepertinya Leukimia juga penyakit keturunan deh..**

**Akhir kata, TERIMA KASIH telah membaca fic Rima yang perdana ini.. ^^**

**Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu ngikutin fic Rima #Plaaakk**

**O ya karena Rima masih pemula dimohon kritik dan saran dari minna-san ..**

**Atau biasa disebut REVIEW ..**

**…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, minna-san… ^^**

**Maaf telat update, Rima banyak tugas ini itu yang menumpuk…^^a**

**O ya, makasih banyak buat yang me-review… **

**Rima beneran ga' nyangka bakal ada yang review fic ini… ^^**

**Langsung aja!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary : **_"Ehm…ehm…" gumam Sakura akhirnya, "maaf mengganggu kalian… Tapi saya mempunyai informasi penting mengenai penyakitnya Shion."_

_Mayou−Ibu Shion−melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak apa-apa, Dokter… Kenapa dengan penyakitnya Shion, dok? Apa semakin memburuk?" tanyanya sambil menghapus air mata yang masih berceceran di wajahnya_.

**Genre : **Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Angst

**Pairing : **Masih little KakaSaku

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **AU, OOC, abal, gaje dan pastinya many Typo (tapi Rima udah baca ulang dan perbaiki typo-nya, jadi kalau ada yang kelewatan… maaf ya.)

.

.

.

**^~►Konoha Chou Hospital◄~^**

**By: Akarima Tsukichi**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

Bunyi langkah kaki menggema ke seluruh sudut lorong Rumah Sakit ini. Langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin dipercepat menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu berisik di pagi hari. Bunyi langkah kaki ini berasal dari seorang wanita. Wanita itu berambut merah muda yang diikat kuda. Wanita itu mengenakan jas putih dengan di bagian dada sebelah kiri tercantum 'Sakura Haruno'. Sakura−nama wanita itu− memegang erat sebuah map putih kapur yang bertuliskan 'Shion Ibarai'.

"Ohayou, Dokter Sakura!" sapa seorang wanita berpakaian ala suster. Rambut hitamnya dicepol dua membuatnya nampak lebih imut.

"Ohayou, Tenten!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura masih saja meneruskan langkahnya. Sepertinya ia ingin cepat sampai ke tujuannya.

**Tap **

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Ohayou, dokter!" kali ini bukan seorang suster yang menyapanya, melainkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat. Dia berada di kursi roda dengan didorong oleh seorang suster yang juga berambut coklat.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, bergerak mendekati anak yang menyapanya tadi, "Ohayou, Konohamaru! Ohayou, Sizune!"

"Ohayou, Dokter!" balas suster tadi, Sizune.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Konohamaru? Sudah bisa jalan berapa langkah?" Tanya Sakura pada Konohamaru, anak tadi.

"He… He… He… Baik, Dok.." Konohamaru menunjukkan senyumnya dan terlihatlah gigi rapinya, namun ada celah yang lumayan besar, "o ya, tadi aku sudah bisa jalan lima langkah, dok… Hebat, kan?"

"Coba tunjukkan! Dokter mau lihat!" Sakura menantang Konohamaru.

"Oke…" kata Konohamaru menerima tantangan Sakura.

Ia berusaha bangkit dari kursi roda dibantu dengan Sizune. Kemudian mendekati pegangan besi yang memang dibuat untuk latihan terapinya. Ia berpegangan pada besi itu, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu. Langkah yang terlihat kaku untuk anak umur sebayanya.

**Satu langkah**

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki yang satunya.

**Dua langkah**

Begitu seterusnya...

**Tiga langkah**

**Empat langkah **

**Lima langkah**

**Enam langkah **

Anak itu menoleh bangga ke arah Sakura.

**Tujuh langkah**

Anak itu mulai menangis. Namun, tetap dilanjutkan untuk menggerakkan kakinya.

**Delapan langkah**

Rasa sakit dan nyeri sudah menjalar di kakinya. Hal itu terlihat dari kakinya yang bergetar hebat.

"Konohamaru cu−" kalimat Sizune terpotong oleh Sakura.

"Lanjutkan, Konohamaru… Kamu pasti bisa!" Sakura berteriak menyemangati. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sizune, seolah-olah berkata biarkan-dia-berusaha.

Sizune mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti,"Ayo, Konohamaru! Cucu Hokage pasti bisa!" Sizune ikut menyemangati anak tadi, Konohamaru.

Mendengar sorakan itu, Konohamaru menjadi lebih semangat. Lalu, ia mulai melangkah lagi.

**Sembilan langkah**

Baru saja ia mau melangkah ke-sepuluh. Ia ambruk di tempat. Mukanya pucat pasi. Terlihat keringat dingin menjalari mukanya. Air mata terus menggenang dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sem… Sembilan langkah…" katanya terbata-bata. "dokter lihat tadi kan? Suster lihat kan? Aku sudah bisa jalan sembilan langkah," katanya dengan sorot mata penuh semangat dan kebanggaan.

"Iya, Konohamaru," jawab Sizune seraya membantu Konohamaru untuk duduk di kursi roda.

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya, Konohamaru… Dan sepertinya peluang kamu untuk sembuh total semakin besar." Sakura mengacak-acak rambut coklat Konohamaru.

Mata Konohamaru membelalak lebar,"Hah? Benarkah itu Dokter? Berarti aku bisa jalan lagi?"

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk dan sukses mendapat girangan dari Konohamaru. "saya permisi dulu ya! Ada pasien yang ingin kutemui," kata Sakura mengingat dia ada urusan.

"Ah, iya Dokter Sakura. Kami juga mau kembali ke kamar Konohamaru,"

**Sakura's POV**

"_Semoga dia cepat sembuh, Kami-sama…"_

Aku melihat Suster Sizune mendorong kursi roda Konohamaru menjauh dariku, berbelok ke arah kanan dari lorong ini. Kemudian aku melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti oleh anak tadi. Anak yang menderita Paraplegia atau akrab disapa 'Lumpuh'. Paraplegia ini merupakan cedera pada saraf tulang belakang yang merusak saraf sensorik maupun motorik yang berada di bagian bawah tubuh. Penyebabnya antara lain karena cedera, kerusakan saraf atau pun sifat genetik. Untungnya, anak itu-Konohamaru- menderita lumpuh yang masuk dalam jenis ringan. Jadi, masih ada harapan untuk jalan normal seperti lainnya.

"Dua ratus delapan puluh enam…" gumamku pelan menatap barisan-barisan angka di salah satu pintu kamar pasien. Kamar pasien yang dihuni oleh anak perempuan berumur lima belas tahun yang bernama Shion Ibarai. Nama yang tak asing lagi, karena sudah menggema ke seluruh jajaran media. Seorang anak yang malang, karena menderita penyakit mematikan, Leukimia. Sejenis penyakit kanker darah yang menyerang sel darah putih yang diproduksi di sumsum tulang. Sehingga menimbulakan perbanyakan secara tak normal dari sel darah putih tersebut. Jenis penyakit yang kebanyakan dari penderitanya tidak memiliki umur yang panjang. Karena hal inilah, Shion menjadi seorang yang putus asa dan pasrah terhadap takdir yang diberi Kami-sama. Padahal, ia memiliki sedikit harapan untuk sembuh.

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu itu. Langkahku terhenti karena melihat hal yang membuatku terkejut. Sedetik kemudian, aku tersenyum.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Back to Shion's POV in chapter 1 **

"_Maaf ya, bu.. _

_Bila aku pergi nanti, ibu akan sendirian menyandang nama keluarga Ibarai.. _

_Aku tahu Ibu tidak akan bersedih hanya karena aku pergi.._

_Ibuku kan seorang wanita yang tegar dan begitu kuat.._

_Dan ketika aku sudah pergi nanti.. _

_Aku akan bertemu Ayah.._

_Dan akan kuceritakan tentang Ibu yang kuat pada Ayah.."_ mataku telah basah akibat cairan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Cairan itu bergerak turun melewati pipiku, dagu hingga jatuh bebas ke selimut putih yang kukenakan. Cairan itu merembes hingga ke serat-serat terdalam dari selimutku.

"Shi…Shion…" suara wanita terdengar serak ditelingaku. Membuat nafasku tercekat di kerongkongan.

Wanita itu menggenggam tangan kiriku lebih kuat. Seakan-akan tak pernah melepasnya walau hanya sedetik pun. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan bola mata coklat secoklat mataku. Mata itu menatap langsung ke mataku. Entah apa maksudnya? Aku pun balas menatapnya nanar. Seketika, aku merasa dia bangkit lalu memelukku erat. Erat sekali hingga dadaku sesak.

Mataku membulat lebar, "I−Ibu…" aku masih tak percaya atas tindakannya.

"Maafkan Ibumu yang bodoh ini, nak…" hanya itu yang kudengar dari mulutnya. Karena selanjutnya, aku mendengar tangis sesegukannya di bahuku. Ia juga membelai rambutku pelan.

"Ibu…" gumamku.

_Hangat…_

Ya, hangat. Itu yang kurasa. Hangat sekali seperti selimut tebal melilit tubuhku atau mungkin, hangat seperti memakai sweater yang paling tebal di musim dingin. Dan entah kenapa...

_Hal ini membuatku nyaman…_

_Membuat hatiku tenang…_

_Damai…_

Tak sadar aku juga merangkulkan lenganku ke bahu wanita itu. Aku merasa sudah sangat lama tidak merasakan hal ini. Air mataku keluar begitu saja dari tempatnya. Melimpah ruah membanjiri seluruh wajahku. Kemudian, mataku menangkap kehadiran Dokter yang kukagumi, Dokter Sakura di depan pintu. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku pun balas tersenyum.

**End of Shion's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Ehm…ehm…" gumam Sakura akhirnya, "maaf mengganggu kalian… Tapi saya mempunyai informasi penting mengenai penyakitnya Shion."

Mayou−Ibu Shion−melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak apa-apa, Dokter… Kenapa dengan penyakitnya Shion, dok? Apa semakin memburuk?" tanyanya sambil menghapus air mata yang masih berceceran di wajahnya.

Sakura menarik nafas sesaat, "Kemarin, saya telah mengatakan bahwa anak Ibu, Shion menderita penyakit Leukimia. Setelah diteliti lebih jauh, anak Ibu sudah masuk ke stadium dua. Dimana stadium dua ini, masih sangat memungkinkan untuk sembuh."

"Be…Benarkah itu, Dokter?" kata Shion terbata-bata. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Ibunya.

"Iya, tetapi bergantung juga dengan kondisimu, Shion! Kamu harus meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh dengan makan makanan yang bergizi tinggi." jelas Sakura.

"Syukurlah, nak…" Mayou memeluk anaknya lagi. Anaknya pun balas memeluk pelukan hangat dari sang Ibu.

"Terima kasih, Dokter." ucap anak itu.

Sakura menggeleng, "Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku! Berterima kasihlah pada Kami-sama!"

Anak itu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.

Sakura membalas senyumnya, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu!" kata Sakura undur diri dengan sedikit membungkuk pada Shion dan Mayou.

Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Mata emeraldnya masih saja memandangi dua wanita berambut pirang itu dari jendela luar kamar. Bibirnya masih saja membentuk lengkungan senyum.

"_Terima kasih Kami-sama… _

_Engkau telah menyelamatkan anak itu… _

_Dan merapatkan kembali hubungan Ibu-anak yang sempat renggang…"_

Entah kenapa, hati Sakura ikut merasa bahagia dan ada perasaan lega baginya.

.

.

**^~►Konoha Chou Hospital◄~^**

**By: Akarima Tsukichi**

.

.

(Latar waktu: saat Kakashi berada di Ruangan Sakura di chapter 1)

"Hmm.. Ya, begitulah.." Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "semua ini kan gara-gara…" kalimat Kakashi terpotong karena alarm dokternya berbunyi. "ah..sial.." umpatnya. "Aku ada pasien lagi.. Jaa, Sakura.. Jaa, Ino.." katanya lagi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu berhambus pergi.

Dengan langkah yang agak diseret, Kakashi pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sakura. Kemudian ia merogoh saku jasnya, untuk mengambil alarm Dokter yang berbunyi sejak tadi. Alarm itu berwarna silver dengan model seperti handphone I-phone, yang terkenal itu. Namun, yang ini lebih terlihat tipis dan lumayan ringan. Di layar alarm terpampang 'Sizune-Ruangan Kakashi Hatake'. Langsung saja, Kakashi mempercepat langkahnya-bisa juga disebut agak berlari-.

**Drap… Drap… Drap…**

"Kyaa! Dokter Kakashi!" teriak salah seorang pasien wanita yang dilewati Kakashi di ruang tunggu.

"Oh, my sweet heart!" teriak pasien di sebelahnya tak kalah heboh. Tidak tahu kenapa dia hampir pingsan seketika.

Suara-suara dari fan Kakashi terus saja berdatangan. Rupanya, fan Kakashi bukan hanya dari kalangan pasien wanita, tetapi juga dari kalangan suster.

"Kakashi, periksa aku dong!"

"Dokter…aku rela diapain aja!"

"Dokter, biarkan aku membantu!"

"Dokter Kakashi, marry me!"

Kakashi hanya jalan terus, tidak menggubris 'suara-suara aneh' itu. Ia sudah 'terlalu terbiasa' dengan keadaan ini.

**Kakashi's POV**

Kuperlambat langkahku ketika sudah menemukan ruangan yang kutuju, dengan tulisan besar di pintu 'Kakasi Hatake-Dokter Spesialis Bedah'. Tanpa basa-basi, kuputar kenop pintu yang berwarna perak alumunium itu. Kemudian mataku menatap sosok wanita pirang berkuncir empat. Ia berpakaian ala suster lainnya. Di sebelahnya, nampak pria yang sama pirangnya, namun terlihat lebih cerah. Sepertinya mereka sedang bercakap-cakap hingga tak menyadariku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ujarku pada dua sosok itu, yang tentunya membuat mereka menoleh. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kursi kerjaku dan merebahkan diri disana, "Ada masalah apa, Temari?"

Temari-nama suster itu- memberiku sebuah berkas, "Naruto Uzumaki, tujuh belas tahun, mengeluh tentang sakit perut yang dideritanya."

Aku membaca sekilas berkas tersebut yang berisi data-data pribadi Naruto Uzumaki, pasienku. "Hmm… Naruto, sakit perut pada bagian mana?"

Mata biru laut Naruto menatapku bingung, "Bagian mana ya?". Ia juga menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "mungkin semua bagian,"

"Hah?" aku pun sweat drop dibuatnya, "kalau begitu, berbaringlah di ranjang. Biar kupriksa."

Naruto pun menurut. Dibantu dengan Suster Temari, ia berbaring di ranjang yang berada di sebelah ruang kerjaku. Aku memerintahkannya agar sedikit membuka baju yang menutupi perutnya. Pertama-tama, aku memeriksa detak jantungnya dengan stetoskop yang melingkari leherku.

**Deg… Deg… Deg…**

Bunyi jantung yang beraturan. "Hmm, normal," gumamku.

Kemudian, aku memberi sedikit penekanan dengan tangan pada perutnya bahagian kiri, dimana terdapat lambung di sana.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanyaku.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, dok."

Aku pindahkan tanganku ke bahagian kanan, lalu menekannya.

"Akh…" erang Naruto, "pelan-pelan, dok!" protesnya, nampak urat nadi berkedut di kepalanya.

"Ah, gomen…" ucapku se-innocent mungkin, "sepertinya kau bermasalah dengan liver. Bangunlah! Mari kita bicarakan di ruanganku."

Naruto bangkit dari ranjang itu, kemudian merapikan bajunya sambil mengikuti langkahku.

Aku menduduki kursiku, "Duduklah!"

Naruto duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku, dimana para pasienku yang duduk disitu. Aku membaca lagi berkas yang diberikan suster Temari tadi, "Sudah berapa lama merasakan sakit peut ini?" tanyaku tanpa berkedip dari berkas yang kubaca.

"Saya rasa sudah sejak lama, dok…"

"Sejak lama itu berapa tahun? Berapa bulan? Berapa hari?"

"Kurang tau ya, dok…"

"_Hah? Kau mempermainkanku ya?"_ umpatku dalam hati, "Selain sakit perut, ceritakan apa yang kamu rasakan?"

"Saya sering demam, flu, cepat lelah, sakit kepala dan akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan saya turun… Padahal di depan saya ada ramen, makanan favorit saya sejagad raya, tetap saja saya tidak bernafsu makan."

"Hmm… Kemungkinan kamu menderita hepatitis."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, mugkin masih mencerna kata-kataku, "Hah? Apa maksud Dokter dengan kata 'kemungkinan'? Apa tidak bisa mendeteksi hal yang lebih pasti?"

"_Bocah ini…kalau kau bukan pasienku, sudah kuhabisi kau dari tadi."_ Aku tersenyum untuk menutupi hasrat itu, "Kami, para Dokter hanya dapat memastikan segal kemungkinan. Untuk lebih pasti, harus menjalani tes terlebih dahulu."

"Oohh…" Naruto hanya ber-oh ria, "tadi Dokter bilang hepatitis kan? Apa itu?"

"Hepatitis yaitu penyakit peradangan pada hati. Penyebabnya dapat berbagai macam, mulai dari virus sampai dengan obat-obatan, termasuk juga obat tradisional. Viru Hepatitis ada beberapa jenis, yaitu Hepatitits A, B, C, D, E, F, dan G. Manifestasipenyakit Hepatitis akibat virus, bisa akut, yaitu pada Hepatitis A, atau juga bisa kronik pada Hepatitis B dan C, dan bisa juga berkembang menjadi kanker hati." jelasku panjang lebar. Kuperhatikan Naruto hanya cengo melihatku.

"Jadi, intinya dok?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Intinya, Hepatitis adalah penyakit peradangan pada hati."

"Apa merupakan penyakit berbahaya, dok?"

"Ya, berbahaya tergantung jenis Hepatitisnya."

Naruto meneguk air ludahnya, "Apa penyakit ini menular, dok?"

"Hanya menular jika terjadi kontak darah dengan penderita."

"Apa…penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan, dok?"

"Bisa, jika termasuk dalam infeksi akut atau infeksi virus yang kurang dari enam bulan. Sedangkan dalam infeksi kronis yang lebih dari enam bulan…jarang bisa disembuhkan total."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya lagi, terlihat kecemasan dan kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Tentunya, aku dapat membaca pikirannya, "Jangan takut! Mungkin kau hanya kena hepatitis ringan."

"Bagaimana Dokter tahu?"

"Entahlah…Yang penting, sekarang kamu harus tes untuk membuktikannya." kataku sambil menulis sesuatu di berkas tersebut, "Temari, bawa dia ke Kabuto untuk menjalani segala macam tes, dan siapkan kamar pasien untuknya, lebih baik menjalani rawat inap di sini." aku menyerahkan berkas itu ke Temari.

"Baik, Dokter Hatake." Ujar Temari seraya menerima berkas dariku.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Kakashi." Ujar Naruto memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Ya, sama-sama…" aku membalas senyumnya, "o ya Temari, kemungkinan dia menderita Hepatitis. Jadi, beritahu Kabuto agar hati-hati."

"Baik, Dokter." katanya sambil membimbing Naruto untuk menuju pintu keluar dari ruanganku.

.

.

**^~►Konoha Chou Hospital◄~^**

**By: Akarima Tsukichi**

.

.

Aku masih saja memandangi kertas-kertas putih yang telah ternoda oleh huruf-huruf yang berangkaian dan beberapa angka di sana. Masih saja meneliti kertas-kertas tadi, siapa tahu ada kesalahan?

"_Tidak mungkin…ia menderita penyakit ini…"_

Masih saja kuteruskan meneliti. Membaca perlahan setiap kata yang terukir di sana. Mencermati gambar yang tertera di salah satu kertas. Aku menggabungkan semua ilmu yang kupunya, bekumpul menjadi satu untuk mencermati kertas-kertas tadi. Mencocokkan dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Berusaha mencari fakta yang sebenarnya. Mencari setiap kesalahan yang ada.

Angin semilir malam membelai rambut perakku hingga ikut bergoyang bersama. Jas putihku pun ikut terhipnotis hingga ikut kesana kemari. Ku elakkan pandanganku yang tertuju pada kertas tadi, menatap ke atas langit.

Indah… Berbagai bintang bertaburan disana, berkelap-kelip saling memamerkan cahaya. Sang 'dewi malam' pun menampakkan diri seutuhnya, menambah keelokan langit malam.

Masih saja kupandangi langit malam ini. Dengan memandangnya, membuatku tenang. Sampai aku terkejut karena rasa panas menjalari pipiku. Sontak aku menjauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Nih…minumlah." Kata sesosok yang membuat pipiku panas-bukan hanya gara-gara kejadian tadi, tapi karena sesuatu yang lain. Yah, kau tahulah…-. Ia menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat kepadaku.

"Arigatou, Sakura." ucapku sambil menerima kopi itu.

"Hn, ya…" katanya sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya, "sedang apa berada di atap rumah sakit ini?"

"Hn, hanya menikmati angina malam," aku juga mulai meneguk kopi pemberian Sakura.

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap heran kepadaku, "kukira kau ada masalah…"

"Yah…itu tidak salah juga, sih." Aku meneguk lagi kopiku, "nih…bacalah." Aku menyerahkan kertas putih tadi dan lansung disambut dengan tangan putih Sakura.

Sakura membaca sebentar kertas-kertas yang kuserahkan, "Hah? Panyakit ini kan…"

**^~►To Be Continued◄~^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hah… Akhirnya selesai juga… _ _"**

**Maaf, telat ya! ^^'**

_**Reply for Review**_

**Tobi anak baik : Ya, ga' pa-pa juga kok panggil aka-chan…^^**

**Ya..nanti rencananya memang ada konflik KakaSakuSasu! ^0^**

**Tunggu aja ya. Makasih sudah review fic saya. Chapter 2 ini review lagi ya! #Plakkk**

**Lady Hatake : Nanti ada romance-romancenya kok.. tenang aja..^^ Makasih sudah review.. Rima menanti reviewnya lagi~**

**Silver Girl : Iya, nih chapter 2-nya.. ^^ Makasih sudah review.. Review lagi ya?#Plakk**

**Pinky Haruno no Hana : Halo, juga! -^^- Makasih sudah bilang fic ini bagus.. Iya, Rima juga mau diperiksa sama Kakashi..sakit lama-lama pu rela~ XD. Makasih sudah me-review, review lagi?^^**

**NeeNao :Ya, saya juga ga' tega sebenarnya. ^^a. Makasih sudah review, ditunggu review berikutnya lo!**

**Rizu Hatake-Hime : Iya, salam kenal Rizu.. Trimakasih sudah bilang ini nice fic..^^. Bumbu cinta? Siip..tapi masih diracik ya..^^ Makasih sudah review..tetep review ya~**

**Chocho Whisky : Terima kasih sudah bilang bagus banget.. ^^ Air mata-nya Chocho dititikkan juga ga' pa-pa kok..*diihajar chocho*. He..he..trimakasih sudah review. Tetep review ya!**

**Hatake Liana : Kakakk…*teriak-teriak gaje sambil meluk-meluk*. Rima juga kejang-kejang bayangin Kaka jadi dokter, terus dia mriksa Rima..Kyaa…#plaakk. He..makasih udah review, kak. Tetep review ya~**

**Silver Queen : Bagus? Makasih..^^ Makasih juga udah review.. Review lagi ya~ **

**Arigatou buat yang nge-review.. ^^**

**Walaupun hanya sepatah kata, itu sangat berarti buat Rima..**

**Review lagi ya, minna-san… -^^-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kakashi Hatake **

"Sedang apa kamu di atap rumah sakit ini, Kakashi?"

"Hn. Hanya menikmati angin malam," aku juga mulai meneguk kopi yang diberikan Sakura tadi.

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap heran kepadaku, "Kukira kau ada masalah..."

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Yah... Itu tidak salah juga sih..." aku meneguk lagi kopiku hingga habis, "Nih, bacalah..." aku menyerahkan kertas-kertas putih tadi.

Sakura membacanya sebentar, "Hah? Penyakit ini kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Konoha Chou Hospital**

**by**

**Akarima Tsukichi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyush**

Semilir angin malam dingin nan sejuk menyapaku, menyisir rambut keperakanku hingga terasa hingga ke kulit kepala, menerbangkan jubah putih dokterku kesana-kemari. Ya, kuakui angin malam ini sangat dingin - mungkin bisa membuatku terkena flu. Tapi bukan itu yang kupikirkan saat ini, yang kubutuhkan di atap ini hanyalah ketenangan. Ketenangan untuk mendinginkan pikiranku untuk tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa untuk menarik kesimpulan. Ketenangan untuk memilih langkah yang sangat aman dan terkendali.

Tenang.

Tenang.

Tenang.

"Benarkah pemeriksaan laboratorium ini?" suara anggun milik rekan se-kerjaku memecah pikiranku. Sakura Haruno - dia berada di sini bersamaku kira-kira belasan menit yang lalu.

Aku menghela nafas berat, "Yah, Kurasa memang benar mengingat kondisi fisik anak itu..."

"Tap - tapi penyakit ini - - "

"Ya, penyakit yang memiliki resiko besar terhadap kematian..." potongku seakan tahu isi pikirannya, "Penyakit yang menular melalui kontak darah. Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh virus yang seratus kali lebih ganas dari _HIV_, perlahan demi perlahan merusak hati tanpa diketahui oleh penderitanya..." helaan nafasku menjadi jeda pembicaraanku, "Penyakit Hepatitis C."

"Dan ini...ini sudah mencapai tahap kronis..." jeritnya frustasi.

"Itulah yang kupikirkan dari tadi... Kalau sudah mencapai tahap kronis dan kerusakannya sangat parah... Tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikannnya."

Aku menatap kosong langit malam - sementara Sakura terdiam mengamati berkas itu. Lama juga terjadi keheningan diantara kami, hanya ada suara hembusan angin dan suara dari hewan malam.

"Kau percaya keajaiban?" Sakura membuka mulut.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, mengkerutkan dahiku tanda tak mengerti. Emerald itu nampak makin bersinar saja.

"Keajaiban... Keajaiban yang diturunkan Kami-sama kepada manusia. Yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh manusia Atau tak dapat diolah oleh pusat pikiran manusia. Ya...yang benar-benar mustahil."

"Maksudmu?"

Dia tersenyum manis - sangat manis, "Aku percaya keajaiban itu. Aku percaya jika anak itu dapat sembuh."

"Naruto Uzumaki, maksudmu?"

"Ya." katanya disertai anggukan pelan, "Aku percaya pada Kami-sama pasti dia akan sembuh."

"Bagaimana dapat kau simpulkan hal itu?"

"Hati kecilku. Hati kecilku berbisik kepadaku. Ya, ini memang konyol. Tapi aku percaya! Jadi...semangatlah! Gambatte!" dia mengepalkan sebelah tangannya membentuk kepalan tinju seakan memberi semangat juang kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya, "Ya! Kakashi Hatake kau harus semangat!" kataku membentuk kepalan tinju seperti Sakura.

Kamipun terkekeh-kekeh bersama-sama. Mataku selalu tak lepas dari pandangan mata emeraldnya. Menatapnya jauh ke dalam. Ke dalam hatinya. Apakah aku ada di hatinya? Mencari-cari namaku dari mata emerald yang ia punya. Apakah aku juga boleh percaya keajaiban? Apa aku boleh berharap padanya? Apa aku boleh memilikinya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lantai putih gading mengkilat tersebar ke seluruh ruangan ini. Bau alkohol menyeruak langsung menusuk indera penciuman. Pendingin ruangan yang diatur 18°C terpampang di berbagai sudut. Steril. Sungguh steril tempat ini. _Well,_ mengingat ini adalah Rumah Sakit Konoha Chou - Rumah Sakit yang kualitasnya terjamin di dunia.

Beberapa pegawai berpakaian putih-putih selalu menyunggingkan senyum kepada orang-orang yang terlihat pucat itu. Orang pucat itu pun nampak lebih bahagia. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengucapkan _Arigatou!_ Sembari membungkukkan badan membentuk sudut siku-siku.

"Arigatou, Dokter! Arigatou gozaimasu!" ucap seorang gadis belia berumur sepuluh tahun kepada seorang dokter berambut hitam raven.

"Ya, sama-sama, Yui... Semoga cepat sembuh ya..." pria berambut raven hitam itu tersenyum tipis, "Ingat, jangan makan makanan yang terlalu manis dan harus rajin menyikat gigimu!"

Anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar menampakkan giginya yang berlubang, "Ya, Dokter... Yui ga' mau makan permen kapas lagi, bikin gigi Yui sakit... Terus nanti tiap hari pasti Yui sikat gigi terus, deh..."

"Janji?"

"Iya, janji..." anak itu mengangguk lagi.

**Tok tok**

Terdengar pintu ruangan itu diketuk dari arah luar ruangan.

"Ya, masuk..." kata pria yang menyandang gelar Dokter itu.

Nampaklah seorang wanita yang berapakaian seperti pria itu. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang diikat tinggi, poninya menjuntai hampir menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Permisi..."

Wanita itu mengucapkan salam, kemudian berjalan menuju pria itu. Tangannya memegang sebuah berkas dengan map hijau pekat, kemudian diletakkannya di meja kerja yang terukir **Sasuke Uchiha-Dokter Gigi**.

"Nih, daftar pasienmu hari ini... Kebetulan Sizune sedang sibuk dan kebetulan juga aku sedang tidak ada pasien, yah aku yang berbaik hati ini yang menggantikannya untuk mengantarkannya padamu, Sasuke."

"Hn. Makasih, Ino." jawab pria berambut raven itu yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke membaca berkas tersebut.

"Ya..." jawab Ino sembari merebahkan diri di kursi -yang seharusnya menjadi kursi pasien. Mata _diamond_ miliknya terus menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang membaca berkas pasien.

Sementara Yui -pasien cilik Sasuke, memandangi Dokter wanita berambut pirang itu, "Ca - cantik..."

Ino beralih pandang ke arah gadis kecil di sebelahnya, "Ng?"

"Dokter cantik..." kata Yui sambil tersenyum.

Ino menyimpulkan senyum di bibirnya,_ 'anak-anak itu memang jujur' _katanya dalam hati. Baru saja ia ingin mencubit pipi gadis kecil itu karena geram, tapi tangannya terhenti karena sesuatu yang keluar sesudahnya.

"Tapi sayang... terlalu **cerewet**! Sama sekali ga' cocok dengan Dokter Sasuke!"

Ino sukses membatu di tempat. Sementara Sasuke menutup mulutnya - sepertinya berusaha menahan tawa. _Well, who's know?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adalah seorang perempuan berambut violet -namun, lebih mendekati indigo-sedang berlari terburu-buru. Sudah berapa kali ia menabrak orang yang berlalu-lalang, ia hanya mengucapkan _gomen!_ Sambil terus berlari. Padahal tungkai kakinya sudah letih, tapi ia tak peduli, ia hanya berlari terus.

_"Kakak... Kumohon kau tidak apa-apa!"_

Mata violet yang senada dengan rambutnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya. Dengan punggung tangannya, ia mengusap air mata itu.

"_Kumohon Kami-sama... Semoga kakakku tidak kenapa-napa!"_

Gadis itu mendesah agak lega ketika sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Rumah Sakit Konoha Chou. Langsung saja ia masuk kedalam, dan langsung mendekati meja Resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah satu wanita yang berada di situ.

Gadis indigo itu ingin berucap, tetapi nafasnya masih kurang beraturan. Gadis itu menenangkan diri sesaat, kemudian berucap, "Na -naru -naruto Uzumaki..."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar..." wanita dengan sanggul kecil di kepalanya mengetikkkan nama yang disebut gadis itu ke _PC, _kemudian meng-klik tombol _search_.

"Kamar 229 lantai dua..." kata wanita itu kemudian.

"Arigatou..." gadis itu langsung menuju kamar 229 yang berada di lantai dua.

**229**

Gadis itu mengetuk pintu tersebut, kemudian memutar kenopnya perlahan.

"Hinata?" suara berat terdengar dari seorang pria berambut kuning cerah yang terbaring di kasur.

"Ka -Kakak..." gadis itu berlari menghampiri pria itu, kemudian memeluknya erat.

Dengan keadaan setengah berdiri, gadis itu menumpahkan air matanya di bahu pria jabrik itu.

"Eh? Kenapa, Hinata? Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggu hatimu?" pria kuning itu nampak bingung.

Hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar dari mulut sang gadis. Dan pria itu terdiam, dengan perlahan pergelangan tangan kanannya ia mengusap pelan rambut indigo gadis itu. Kemudian membalas pelukan hangat dari sang gadis.

Lavender. Indera penciuman pria itu menangkap bau lavender lembut dari Hinata. Ia amat kenal dengan bau ini. Bau lavender itu bagai aromaterapi baginya. Seakan menghipnotis pikiran sang pria.

Sesaat kemudian, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Tetapi ia tertahan oleh tangan Naruto yang masih memeluknya. Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuhnya lebih jauh. Tetapi Naruto menariknya paksa dalam pelukannya.

"Eh?"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi..." ucap Naruto. Ia menutup matanya menenangkan hatinya yang kacau karena hasil pemeriksaan penyakitnya. Meresap aroma lavender yang menguar dari Hinata.

**Deg...Deg...Deg...**

Mau tak mau jantung Hinata berdegup lebih kencang. Darahnya berdesir naik ke kepala membuat pipinya memerah. Sudah tampak seperti buah tomat saja. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata terasa pusing dan berat. Dan ia pingsan di pelukan Naruto. Dan sepertinya Naruto belum sadar bila Hinata membuatnya pingsan. Ia masih memeluk Hinata dalam keadaan berbaring di ranjang.

Naruto menghela nafasnya tanda bahwa hatinya sudah lebih tenang. Kemudian ia melihat Hinata yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Hinata? Hei, Hinata?"

"..."

Hening.

Naruto mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Hinata.

"Kau sudah boleh bangun, kok... Maaf jika aku memaksamu, hatiku sedang galau..."

"..."

Hening.

"Eh? Pingsan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

_Siapa aku ini?_

_Mengapa aku berada di sini?_

_Siapa itu?_

_Seorang bocah berambut kuning cerah tersenyum lebar kepadaku._

"_Kamu mau?" _

_Bocah yang kurasa lebih tua dua tahun dariku itu menyerahkan sebatang es krim vanila. Sementara ia tengah mrngulum sebatang es krim yang sama. _

"_Ayolah.. Ambil saja..."_

_Bocah dengan lelehan es krim vanila yang bertebaran di sekitar mulutnya itu memintaku untuk mengambil es krim miliknya. Kuakui aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa es krim itu. Dan, tanganku pun terjulur mengambil es krim yang sudah hampir meleleh itu._

"_A - - Arigatou..."_

"_Hn."_

_Bocah itu mengambil duduk di sebelahku. Mata biru lautnya menatap ke arah sungai._

_Aku mencoba mencicipi es krim itu. Manis._

"_O ya, namaku Naruto Uzumaki yang di masa akan datang akan jadi Hokage. Namamu siapa?"_

_Bocah itu atau bisa kusebut Naruto memamerkan senyum cemerlangnya. Indah sekali. Dan aku menyukai matanya yang berwarna biru laut itu. Mengingatkanku akan laut yang berisik namun cantik._

"_Hei! Namamu siapa?"_

"_Eh? A -Aku? Hi Hinata..."_

"_Oh, Hinata ya... Nama yang bagus..."_

_Kurasakan hawa panas menyerang tubuhku. _

"_Sedang apa kamu disini? Mana keluargamu?"_

_Keluarga? Oh, aku baru ingat bila aku diusir dari keluarga Hyuuga. Tap - tapi bukankah aku tadi sudah - - - - - Hah? Apa dia - - ?_

"_Hei, Hinata? Kau dengar aku?"_

"_Ah, i -iya..."_

"_Apa kau demam? Mukamu memerah..."_

_Naruto mengukur suhu tubuhku dengan pergelangan tangannya menyentuh keningku. Bisa kudengar degup jantungku yang bergemuruh cepat. Aku tak yakin bila Naruto tak mendengarnya._

_**Deg Deg Deg Deg**_

"_Agak panas, sih... O ya, dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar pulang, ya?"_

_Rumah? Aku tidak punya rumah sekarang. Aku sudah diusir oleh mereka. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Ibuku, ayahku, dan adikku telah tiada karenaku. Anak pembawa sial._

"_Ak - Aku tidak punya rumah... Ak - - Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi..."_

_Kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir di pipiku. Sebuah tangan menyekanya. Tangan Naruto._

"_Jangan menangis... Aku juga tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, kecuali paman Jiraiya. Jangan menangis, Hinata..."_

"_Ak - Aku sendirian... Aku takut... Ak - Aku - - "_

_**Greb!**_

_Naruto menghadiahiku sebuah pelukan yang hangat. _

_Tak tahu kenapa air mataku bertambah deras dan aku menangis di bahunya. Menangis dan menangis. Kuluapkan semua emosiku dalam bentuk butiran air mata. Sudah tak terhitung berapa butir yang keluar dari kedua pelupuk mataku._

_Menangis, menangis dan menangis._

_Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan._

" - - ta..."

Sebuah suara membangunkanku dari alam bawah sadar, mengajaknya ke alam kesadaran.

"Hina - -ta..."

Oh, suara itu tidak asing bagiku. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Ya, sangat sangat kukenal.

"Hinata..."

Kucoba membuka kelopak mataku. Masih terlihat samar-samar. Kuperjapkan beberapa kali hingga dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas. Dan nampaklah olehku seorang pria berambut kuning cerah, Naruto.

"Hinata, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar... Kamu ga' pa-pa kan? Apa ada yang sakit? Heh? Apa kepalamu pusing? Apa perutmu yang sakit? Atau - - - "

"Aku ga' pa-pa kok, kak... Kepalaku agak sedikit pusing..."

Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa agak pusing. Kemudian tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ah, apa mau kupanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu?"

"Ga' usah, kak... Aku baik-baik saja, kok... Mungkin sebentar lagi juga udah sembuh..."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah dulu..."

Naruto menyelimuti tubuhku hingga menutupi sampai bagian leher. Perhatiaan sekali **kakakku** itu. Ya, dia kakak angkatku sejak saat itu. Tapi kurasa aku menyalah artikan perhatiannya.

_Hei, ingat Hinata! Kau itu __**adiknya. **__Kau hanya dianggap adik baginya. Tak kurang dan tak lebih. Ingat itu!_

Ya, aku tahu itu. Walau begitu, aku tak bisa menolak pesonanya. Pesonanya sungguh tajam dan luar biasa. Lihatlah rambutnya yang kuning itu, seperti cahaya mentari, bukan? Dan, lihatlah mata birunya itu indah, bukan? Dan, lihatlah juga kulitnya yang kuning itu. Eh? Kuning?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, minna-san~ *meluk-meluk para reader***

**Lama ga' ketemu ya~ **

**Hahaha... Senangnya dapat kesempatan buat update chapter 3... XD**

**Unyuu~**

**Gimana chap 3 ini? Udah puas belum?**

**O ya, maaf jika chap ini kurang panjang... m_ ,_m**

**Yang mengalir baru segini... ^^'a**

**O ya, rima ngubah main charanya, gara-gara pemeran utamanya itu banyak, jadi bingung juga rima... Untuk masalah pairing tebak-tebak aja deh, rima ga' mau kasih tau, biar surprise gitu~#Plakkk**

**Trus genrenya juga rima ubah jadi Drama-Romance...^^**

**Oke, waktunya untuk balas review dari minna-san...**

**Silver Queen: No no no... Salah... Penyakitnya bukan AIDS! Dan yang sakit juga bukan coretpantatayamcoret Sasuke, kok... ^^ Maaf, tebakanmu salah.. Btw, makasih sudah me-reviewnya... Minta reviewnya lagi~**

**Popuri-chan: Hahaha... Rima juga mau diperiksa kakashi... XD Bayanginnya aja udah kejang-kejang... XD Makasih sudah review, review lagi? =)**

**Hatake Liana: Hahaha... Rima kan dibantu sama oom gugel dan mbak wiki... O ya, buku biologi rima juga berguna... XXD Tebakan kakak juga salah! ^^ Makasih sudah review, kak... Review lagi ya~**

**Rizu Hatake-hime: Gimana bumbu cintanya? Maaf baru dikit, tapi udah mau masuk ke konflik sih... ^^ Semoga rizu suka, ya...=) Hehehe... Jawabannya ada di chap ini kan? Makasih sudah review... Dimohon reviewnya kembali... ^^**

**Hatake April: Iya, salam kenal kakak April... ^^ Makasih udah suka fic rima... ^^ Hahaha... Kak Liana itu memang Kakashi fanatic tingkat akut... ^^ Makasih sudah review... Ditunggu reviewnya lagi~ ^^**

**Tobi Anak Baik: Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu... ^^ Tebakan tobi juga salah tuh..^^ Makasih sudah review... Review lagi ya, tobi~ ^^**

**Memorie's Of Daisuke Edogawa: Makasih, sudah bilang fic rima bagus... ^^ Nanti rima baca fic daisuke... ^^ Makasih sudah review... Review lagi ya~^^**

**Shaneeta Chronichels: Kamu ganti penname ya? Hahaha... Naruto kan emang innocent... ^^ Makasih sudah review... Rima tunggu review berikutnya... ^^**

**Diamond Hatake: Adek, maaf menunggu lama... Ini dia chap 3...^^a Semoga adek suka... ^^ Trimakasih sudah review... Review lagi, donk~ ^^**

**Racheljewelblossom: Makasih, udah bilang bagus... ^^ Ya, ga' pa-pa kok... Walau cuman hanya beberapa kata rima senang menerima review dari rachel... ^^ Makasih sudah review... Ditunggu reviewnya lagi... ^^**

**Sakura Yui: Iya, ga' pa-pa kok, yui... Makasih, ya... ^^ Sebenarnya iya sih lagi hiatus, tapi tangan ini gatel banget buat update chap 3... Dan inilah dia... ^^ Semoga yui suka~ Makasih sudah mereview... Dimohon reviewnya kembali... ^^**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview fic rima ini... ^^**

**Arigatou~**

**Kamsahamnida~**

**O ya, rima ngetik ini pas sudah selesai UAS, lho... tapi masih ada ujian membaca mandarin... =.=a**

**Ada yang pinter mandarin disini? Ajarin cengkok-nya, dong~ #Plakkk -gapenting-Abaikan **

**Karena sekarang dalam waktu liburan, akan rima usahakan update secepat mungkin... ^^**

**Jadi, tolong direview ya, minna... ^^**

**Your review like a vitamin for me~ XD**

_-__**Akarima Tsukichi-**_


End file.
